i_wanna_be_the_guyfandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
The locations throughout the entire game, I Wanna Be The Guy. Most of the levels in this game are filled with immensly dangerous hazards placed at almost every location, including spikes, moons, and Delicious Fruit. Most are also references to many popular 8-bit and 16-bit games. Some are just custom made. Primary Locations There are seven primary locations, each of these locations holds one of the bosses that must be defeated in order to get to the Dungeon of Doom via Road to the Guy. *The Begining of the Adventure: The beginning of the game, with three split ways, and a secret way to a secret location. Not based on any game in particular. One section, however, is based off of Tetris. The boss of this world is Mike Tyson. *The Graveyard: A dark-blue-skied area filled with zombies, trees, and birds. Based off of Ghosts N' Goblins. The boss here is Mecha Birdo. *Guy Industries Tower: A tall tower that, in order to complete the game, must scale both outside, and inside it. Shape of tower based off of Mega Man 2. There is no boss here. *Dracula's Castle: A dark, haunted-house/castle of Dracula. Based off of Castlevania. *Path to Kraidgief's Hideout: A suprisingly bright "forest" followed by a cave that goes underground. Not based on any game in particular, although there is music from Kirby. As the name implies, the boss of this world is Kraidgief. *The Factory: The metallic, spiked-filled area. Based off of Mega Man. The bosses here are Bowser, Wart, and Dr. Wily. *Tourian: A metallic, gloomy, dark base with lava all over the floor. After the defeat of the boss this area goes into a self-destruction sequence, in which The Kid must escape. The Kid can no longer enter the area after that. This area is based off of Metroid, and, like in Metroid, the boss here is Mother Brain. *Road to The Guy: Note: The Kid can access this area after he beats the bosses found at each Primary Location. In this mountain-forest area The Kid must take a ride on a minecart for 10000 km in order to reach the Dungeon of Doom. Apparently not based on any game, but the music is from DuckTales. The boss here is Devil Dragon. Dungeon of Doom After beating the Devil Dragon, the final fortress of The Guy becomes open. *Entrance of the Guy: The entrance to the Dungeon of Doom. Most of the area is on fire, because at the beginning, a lamp breaks and sets most of the floor ablaze. *Labyrinth of the Guy: A large maze filled with spikes and rolling moons. *Hall of Former The Guys: The extensive, long hallway, each screen holding a picture of most of the past The Guys, including Bowser, the Vic Viper, and Lu Bu. Part of this area is based off of Breakout. *Front Door of The Guy: A small bridge in order to get to the Guy. However, right before you could get to the front, the floor then collapses to the Incinerator of The Guy. *Incinerator of The Guy: A pit right under the Front Door of The Guy. When the floor collapses, The Kid ends up in the furnace, which actually is the true path to The Guy. *Final Tower of The Guy: Using a pathway from the Incinerator of The Guy, the result room is a tower, where the floor is constantly, and rapidly rising. There are ceilings, blocks, and roofs everywhere, almost all have spikes beneath, causing death. Other Areas Game Over Room: A giant room that resembles the Game Over text and holds one of the "Six Treasures". This is one of the few rooms (other than the sky rooms) that has no dangerous objects. The Legend of Zelda: A small area between The Begining of the Adventure and The Graveyard that is based off The Legend of Zelda.﻿ Tetris: A room between The Begining of the Adventure and Path to Kraidgief's Hideout that is based off Tetris. The Sky: The sky. It is entered during The Begining of the Adventure and The Graveyard. It is one of the only areas (besides the Game Over Room) that has no dangerous objects. (In fact it has nothing in it) Space: A room between The Beginning of the Adventure and The Factory. It looks safe but however the Gutsman will fall from the sky if you are too slow. Room of Divine Transportation: A room in The Begining of the Adventure. This room contains Teleporters to each of the six Non-Machine Lords. Boss Rush Hub: The central room in the Boss Rush. It is similar to the Room of Divine Transportation in that it has many teleporters to the bosses. ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ Category:Worlds Category:Locations